Thoughts of a Prisoner
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: The thoughts of Kyoji Kasshu as he remains imprisoned inside the Devil Gundam. My first G Gundam fic, so please R+R


THOUGHTS OF A PRISONER Shizuka-chan16  
  
I do not own G Gundam. I love Schwarz Bruder, but I don't own him or the show that features him. This story contains some spoilers, if you want to put it that way. It is based on Kyoji's thoughts as he remains in the clutches of the Devil Gundam. My first published G Gundam fic, so please R+R  
  
It's amazing how, in the blink of an eye, your life can take a violent change of direction. As a Gundam scientist with the motive to help the Earth, I never expected I'd become the one to destroy it. But that all faded away; washed out with the changing tides. As I look back on my life, which itself sucks out my energy, I try to remember the cheerier times. My father was a noble man, the person I would take after as far as careers go. His virtuous intentions became my own as soon as I was of age to work. Together, we designed many fine mobile suits, but our biggest hopes lay in our major project, our ultimate creation. My mother had been one of the kindest and most caring souls I had ever known. If ever there was a day in which something didn't quite go your way (typical for a person of science), she was there to provide comfort with her soft words-or her excellent cooking. Just the thought of her now- her smiling face and sparkling eyes-brings a sad smile to my face, though it merely serves to weaken me. And then there was Domon, my kid brother and Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter. Though ten years have passed since we last actually saw each other, he continues to hold a special place in my heart, a larger place perhaps than anyone else. As a child, Domon was as innocent and carefree as any boy his age deserved to be. Since I was 8 years older, practically an adult by the time he was an adolescent, I was his hero. When I wasn't busy with the internship I'd received from our father, I would look after him. Most of the times we were together, I'd have him sitting up on my shoulders, carrying him places and teaching him things I figured he could take with him in the years to come. But it wasn't I who had taught him the wonder of fighting. That's when HE came. Master Asia, as Domon respectfully dubbed him, saw the potential in my brother and arranged to take him away to train. As a concerned elder brother, I wasn't all for it as our parents seemed to be, having not liked the old man from the start. But only Rain, his friend since practically infancy, stood with me against it. However, because I lived under our parents' roof, I had no say in their decision. To them, it would be good for my 10-year-old brother. I'll never forget the day of Domon's departure. Oblivious to the fact that he was to return home only after 10 straight years of training, he was excited to be going with his master. I remember hugging him goodbye for the last time (I say last time because I have a feeling I will never be free to do so again) and watching sadly as he left in the shuttle plane, bound for Earth. I would never look at my parents the same way again, though the anger gradually melted with time. That stubborn belief remained: it was a mistake to let Domon go. Now my opinion has somewhat changed a bit, as I hang here in the darkness, shut away from the rest of the world, a toy in a closet. It may have been for the best. After all, if Domon had remained home, when Ulube and his men came I doubt he would have survived. With so much devastation to deal with, his death would have been the most unbearable blow of all, knowing that I, his elder brother, had failed in my duty to protect him. Yes, now he is a warrior, one with the power to overcome this evil that holds me, and the entire universe prisoner. I thought about him and the rest of our family as I arrived on Earth. It was a terrible blow to see Dr. Mikamura, whom Domon and I had always referred to as an uncle, standing there, shamefully beside Ulube. I blame myself for never noticing the look of betrayal now so intensely burning in his eyes, a betrayal that had reached the point of incurable hatred. And then, the greatest horror came in the form of a bullet. As my father instructed me to escape with the Ultimate Gundam, to avoid handing it over to Ulube, one of the soldiers pointed his gun at me just as I broke free. I didn't realize what had happened.until I saw my own mother fall to the floor, having taken the bullet meant for me. I tried to go back for her, but I was forced to continue on, to abandon my family. I took the massive Gundam to Earth, leaving my father to take the brunt of the government's punishment. Now my brother has found out, what he believes had happened and roams the Earth fixed on defeating me. As mere food for the Devil Gundam's energy- craving appetite, I have no way to stop the battle bound to happen. I can only help Domon prepare for it. This can be done with the help of a certain fighter and his Gundam. Having previously defeated Neo-Germany's Schwartz Bruder and killed him, I saw an opportunity-a chance to help. Once he was within reach, I had his wounds patched up with DG cells, the one positive thing this virus was ever good for. Then, I transferred my physical appearance and knowledge of my family and the Devil Gundam to him, creating my own reflection. I told this new Schwartz Bruder to protect Domon from me, for me. And so far, he hasn't let me down yet, in the two times the Devil Gundam has battled my brother and his allies. I watch them both now, as they continue fighting to win. Domon continues to thrive under the German ninja's tutelage, moving forward with little guidance from his own master, who now stands at the side of my terrible Gundam. Ever since I first saw Domon again through Schwartz's eyes, I've watched a gradual change take place, as his faithful friend Rain follows him. He's experienced loss, new friendships, and in his mind, betrayal. His hate for me is difficult to bear at times, since I can sense his emotions through my clone, but I know it is for the best. For as long as he keeps fighting to bring me down, there is a chance to free our imprisoned father, avenge our fallen mother, and save the Earth. 


End file.
